Only Higher
by blijven
Summary: Essentially a prequel to the anime, this series is centered around Satsuki and Nonon's relationship, and begins during their first year of middle school. It explores how things came to be. And feelings. Rated M just in case!
1. Prologue

**_Author's note: _**Only Higher_ is meant to explore the relationships and developments before the anime takes place, essentially like a prequel. It's centered around Satsuki and Nonon's __relationship, but will include other characters as well. This begins during their first year of middle school and will continue onwards. SPOILERS most likely, so please finish the anime before you read, or you might be sad! More chapters to come—thanks for reading! (:_

The colon on her clock blinked rhythmically.

It was getting late, and the nagging feeling of worry crept up Nonon's neck, warm and prickly, as she absentmindedly chewed on the tip of her pen. She glanced at her window, seeing through the reflections. The moon was heavy tonight…

_Where was she—? _

As if on cue, a faint _tup, tup, tup_ suddenly interrupted her anxiety. She saw the three small pink pebbles just as they fell away from the pane.

Her heart tightened, and she made her way swiftly down the stairs, hand skimming across the curved metal railing. Softly, as to not wake her parents, she unlocked the door, relief washing over her as she saw the familiar outline of Satsuki in the faint moonlight.

Neither of them spoke until they reached her room, the door clicking shut.

"Where were you?" It came out sounding more accusatory than she had anticipated. She blamed the warm, prickly feeling.

Satsuki set Bakuzan down on the bed with a small clink, but remained standing. "I've finally found someone worthy of joining us. Convincing him took a little more time than fighting him, but…" she trailed off.

"But?" Nonon prompted, eyebrows raised, arms crossed.

"I've asked him to be my shield."

Nonon couldn't help but jut her lip out. "Oh? Is he made out of metal or something? He already sounds like all brawn and no brain," she sniped.

Satsuki sat on the bed, fingers tracing the music note patterns on the sheets. "It's funny you should say that, Jakuzure. His family is rooted in ironworks, and his stature is towering, to say the least."

"Do I want to hear you go on about this potential new recruit?"

"Don't you?" Satsuki fixed her with a look, and they were silent for a few seconds. She then smiled ever so slightly. "Jealousy suits you."

The pink-haired girl made a face and moved the sword onto her desk, placing it over the school assignment that she had been working on. She pretended not to be careful with it in a small display of familiarity and petulance. "It wouldn't be any fun if we were both so unmoving, would it?"

Satsuki appeared to ignore the comment as she got up to take a nightgown out from Nonon's dresser, changing into it and putting her folded school uniform in its place. The silence continued to stretch as she settled herself under the covers, feeling the cotton warm to her body. It was somewhat of a relief to know that the Revocs corporation hadn't thought of putting the fibers into other textiles… yet. Her brow furrowed at the thought, cheeks flushing uncharacteristically with suppressed anger.

"Sorry…"

She felt the whisper against the back of her neck, and felt a body curled lightly around her own. "I know… things have changed. And things change us."

Satsuki blinked out of her reverie, and rolled over to face Nonon. "Yes," she replied, smoothing the girl's hair away from her face. "That is the reality of this world." Her eyes seemed distantly sad, gloved with resolve.

* * *

As usual, whenever Satsuki stayed over, she would already be long gone in the morning by the time everyone had even begun to wake. _Always busy, always determined,_ Nonon mused to herself as she poured creamer into her tea from a cat-shaped pitcher. _And leaving no traces unless deemed necessary_.

She finished her breakfast and readied herself for school. Slinging her bag onto her shoulder, she locked the front door behind her, setting off.

_Ah, Satsuki-chan._

* * *

One year earlier:

_"Why don't you ever let me come with you?" she had pouted._

_"It's dangerous," was the clipped answer from Satsuki, sounding final. "I don't want you to have to explain yourself to anyone or attract unwanted attention."_

_Nonon looked down, fiddling with the buttons on her blouse._

_"Not when things aren't ready," the raven-haired girl conceded. "No one can know of my intentions except for a chosen few, or everything will be for nothing."_

_Nonon looked up, lips trembling a little despite her best efforts, unable to marshal any words to her command._

_"Do you doubt my ability to defend myself, to bring others to their knees?" Satsuki asked, steel now ringing in her voice. "If you do not, then you will not question me in this."_

_Nonon felt a sting in her eyes. She burst out: "Do you think that death is beneath you?! I may not be the brightest, but at least I'm not naïve!"_

_This seemed to catch Satsuki off guard, but she recomposed her face, and let out a bark of a laugh. "My only fear would be to die before I see the fruition of my efforts. Death is not the enemy." She wiped away the tear that had trickled down Nonon's cheek with her thumb._

_"In time, you will understand."_

* * *

Now, she understood a little better. She was beginning to see how failure would be a bitter option for humanity. But how many did Satsuki plan on making privy to the cause? How would she be sure of their unwavering loyalty and ability to keep a tight lip? Nonon grit her teeth at the thought; she didn't worry as much as she used to, but...

_I promised you almost eight years ago—I'll hold your hand, forever and ever._


	2. Of Hope and Cake

Nonon's chin rested heavily on the palm of her hand, her eyes glazed over. School wasn't something that fascinated her, if she had to be completely honest. Everything seemed so esoteric and abstract; if it wasn't words, it was numbers, and since her brain operated on crescendoes and trebles, staccatos and rests, it didn't mesh very well with classes.

_Who was this... 'shield' Satsuki-chan found?_ she thought disdainfully, her mind wandering as she idly watched the teacher scrawl a theorem on the board. She felt herself become irritated. _Where did she find him anyway? Probably some rundown doghouse. Because he must be a dog. Who probably only knows how to sit and stay. Maybe beg. _Her thoughts turned choppy. _Who might end up biting the hand that feeds him. Dogs! Why are they so unsavory? All the saliva and salivating!_

Nonon descended into a dark cloud of indignant mind-ramblings until the bell rang, signaling the end of the last class of the day. Perking up at the sound, she closed her textbook and shoved it into her bag, more than ready to leave. Unfortunately, in her hurry, she tripped hard on her chair, causing both herself and the offending item to crash to the ground.

Almost immediately, a throng of male classmates hovered over her, concerned and offering to walk her home, to buy her all the sweets and pastries she wanted, to open a hospital in her name, to do all her homework for the rest of the month. She allowed herself to be helped up and cheerily accepted the last offer, willing to play the damsel in distress today. Why not? It was nice to be fawned over. Nonon was fully aware that she was spoiled, coming from a wealthy, influential family and having an entourage of admirers since the tender age of five.

It used to be purely fun and games; however, she was starting to comprehend the utility of this idolization. It meant followers. Followers for any cause she chose to set her eyes on.

* * *

"Satsuki-chan!"

She was really the one person who could refer the only child of Ragyou Kiryuuin in such an endearing manner and get away with it.

"Jakuzure," the taller of the two acknowledged coolly from across the worn-looking table. They had agreed to rendezvous at their makeshift hideout—a room tucked away in an abandoned factory on the outskirts of the city. It was a place where no one came poking around with their curious eyes and ears. They mostly used it to finish some school assignments together and discuss confidential items; it was where they could more or less freely be themselves.

"Always the contrast!" Nonon protested as she took a bite of lemon cake she had brought. "Sometimes I wonder if we've really known each other since kindergarten!"

"The length of time you've known someone does not guarantee affection or camaraderie," Satsuki responded flatly, finishing a page of equations. Her shoulder-length hair hung in her face, gaze fixated on the booklet in front of her. Nonon visibly wilted a little. However, Satsuki continued: "Look at my mother. She uses her own family members as pawns and playthings without remorse. Even a sow takes better care of its litter." She laughed softly, bitterly. "People... really are merely pigs in human clothing. No, worse."

The cake felt dry in Nonon's mouth as she swallowed. Whenever she thought of how Satsuki had to act like the obedient heir who reveled in her mother's demented schemes, her head hurt. Whenever Satsuki sought refuge at her house late at night to recuperate from Ragyou's invasive, incestuous rituals, her heart hurt. Honestly, she was surprised that the girl had not simply shattered by now. She doubted that there was any other person in existence who had the capacity, resolve, and intelligence to do what Satsuki Kiryuuin was doing. And that is why, being the only one at this point in time who knew the extent and truth of things, Nonon wanted to protect her any way she knew how.

She reached across the table, taking one of Satsuki's hands into both of hers, cradling it and then kissing the inside of her wrist. "Does that include me?" she asked quietly, a small smile on her face. Satsuki looked up, expression cryptic. Unafraid, the pink-haired girl leaned forward, hands and knees on the table now, and captured Satsuki's lips in a puff of a kiss.

Drawing a breath, Satsuki closed her eyes, lashes stark against her pale skin, and cupped the sides of Nonon's face with her hands, drawing her closer. Firmly, she returned the kiss, tasting hints of lemon. This is what reminded her that she was still very much alive in an otherwise desolate emotional scape.

Nonon climbed into her lap, arms encircling Satsuki's neck, their foreheads touching. "Remember you said that you didn't want to become like her," she whispered, her crimson eyes searching Satsuki's blue ones. "Don't give up on humanity. You know the value of life, what it means to love, what it means to lose... things she will never know. You are good, and you are hope."

"That may be true, but in the end, I am still my mother's daughter. I sometimes wonder if it's possible to outrun her shadow," Satsuki responded, voice now contemplative, as if assessing herself from afar akin to how a removed physician would study a patient. "If it's possible to escape turning into the same monster."

Nonon nibbled her nose. "Well, half of your genes come from your father, so there's that," she said, half-teasing. Satsuki finally smiled, looping her arms around the smaller girl's waist.

"And you say that you're not an optimist."

"I'm just stating the facts, Satsuki-chan! You're the one interpreting them, so maybe secretly _you're_ the optimist. Wouldn't you agree?"

Satsuki continued to smile but said nothing, kissing Nonon again. This time, Nonon could feel the hunger.

Good, because she wanted to play.


	3. Measure Twice and Cut Once

She stared at him, her food growing cold in front of her, rather untouched; anyone would have been able to see the daggers flying out from her eyes and into the boy's forehead.

'Boy' was a loose term, and she wasn't even sure that it was the correct one. He was as Satsuki had described. Now that she thought about it, she probably had seen this Ira Gamagoori around the school campus, but because he was a third year (or had been, as she was just informed), she didn't particularly remember him, towering stature or not. Nonon generally paid little to no attention to things that fell outside her interests.

Today, the three of them had decided to take lunch break together. Granted, it was mostly at Satsuki's behest—an orientation, she had called it.

Nonon finally broke the silence, although her words were not amicable. "Don't you find it disgraceful holding yourself back two years of junior high? Besides, you'll be ancient compared to the rest of us when we graduate!"

Gamagoori looked slightly flustered at the assault, but then gathered himself. "It will be an honor to graduate the same time as Satsuki-sama!" he replied, hackles on standby as Nonon bristled at the use of the honorific. "And it is the most logical decision." Satsuki made a small nod of assent as she took a sip of her water.

"Regardless, you were the student council president—what will everyone think of you now?" Nonon was clearly dead set on being antagonizing. She eyed his blonde tresses and dramatic eyebrows, large hands and thick neck, clearly judging.

"It matters not, since Satsuki-sama now rules over this school with an iron fist. Those who dissent, who are weak-minded, will be dealt with!"

Nonon made some sort of begrudging noise, having nothing to say to that. He seemed so sure of his loyalty, and that irked her. "In any case, I've heard that you've been asked to be her shield, so, well, you… BETTER DO JUST THAT!" She just about shouted the last few words—her parting shot—cheeks flushing.

Satsuki had observed silently until now, interested in seeing the dynamic of the two and how that would dictate things. After all, it was now the three of them until further notice, and all needed to work together moving forward. "Jakuzure, I'm sure you trust my judgment of character," she said, implying that there was probably no other choice, anyway. "I have no qualms about Gamagoori's abilities. I have chosen the best fit for the job."

Nonon chewed on her lip as the olive-skinned youth saluted Satsuki with his arm crossing his chest, hand in a fist. Though seated, he bowed slightly. "We'll see," she sniffed, frowning.

* * *

The last days of the school year came and went, and students everywhere found themselves faced with summer break. For many, this meant vacations and scrambling to finish summer assignments the week before school began again.

For Satsuki, this meant that she could wholly dedicate herself to her goals, and she wasted no time.

* * *

It was dinnertime at the Kiryuuin residence. The dining hall was large enough so that footsteps would echo, and in the center was an unnecessarily long table that took up most of the space. It had only three seats, one on one end and two at the other.

Ragyou languidly cut into her rather bloody piece of steak. Her butler, Kuroido, stood close behind as usual, at her beck and call. Seated at the opposite end of the table were two girls: Satsuki, who ate quietly, and Nui, who didn't need food for sustenance but ate for the pleasure of taste. All that was heard for a while was the clink and scrape of glass and silverware.

Ragyou then spoke: "Satsuki. What progress have you made, now that your first year of junior high has come to an end?" Her voice seemed to be magnified by the room.

"The progress is promising, mother," the girl responded. "I have been gathering information on potential candidates to serve as my elite core once the academy is finished. I have already found one. He will do well as a bodyguard, and his disposition is suited to become a disciplinarian, and if not, a similar role."

"Very good. Although, only _one_ in the duration of an entire year is rather disappointing, wouldn't you say?" Ragyou drawled, tipping her fork in Satsuki's direction.

"I want to be very careful in my selections," Satsuki replied calmly. "Better to measure twice and cut once." Nui seemed to like the analogy, as she giggled.

"Indeed, Satsuki-sama, you're always so nimble with your words!" the blonde-haired girl praised, clasping her hands together. It was hard to tell what Nui really meant most—if not all—of the times; her own words were always cloaked in a syrupy sweetness that masked any traces of her true intent or emotion besides her unnerving exuberance. That is, if one didn't know better.

Satsuki knew. "You think too highly of me, Nui," she said, participating in the dance.

Ragyou chuckled, appearing to be pleased. "My girls get along so splendidly. The both of you will accomplish great things together, I'm sure."

"But of course, Ragyou-sama!" Nui exclaimed, drawing out the last syllable. She beamed at Satsuki, and then hopped up from her chair. "I look forward to the day!" She giggled again before disappearing into the hall, her singsong humming growing fainter and fainter.

The white-haired woman then turned to her daughter once more, asking, "And Nonon? You haven't considered her to be a part of your future inner circle at the academy?" She raised an eyebrow, resting her chin on her hand. "I'm surprised."

Satsuki drained her tea and set the cup back onto the saucer. "I still have yet to test her strength and abilities," she responded. "Next year, I will put her through two trials, and if she proves successful, she will earn a place by my side."

"Yes," Ragyou smirked. "The Kiryuuin family is always resourceful, always prepared." She let out loud, almost maniacal laugh that reverberated off the walls. "And that is _exactly_ why we cannot be stopped!"

* * *

Her laughter continued to echo in Satsuki's mind afterwards as she lay in bed. She closed her eyes, eventually, slipping into inky slumber. It was easier when she made everything a game; that way, she could see herself as simply another chess piece.

_Time is a relentless master._

* * *

**Author's note:** If you've made it this far, thank you! THAT MAKES ME HAPPY. ;w; I hope you've enjoyed reading it—I've had a fun time writing it! Definitely been procrastinating other areas of my life in order to make time for this fic... lulz. I promise more Satsunon in the very near future. HEH. :3


End file.
